Mothra's Poetry Student
by Donny W
Summary: Godzilla struggles to impress Shezilla so Mothra decides to take the saurian romantic under her wings of wisdom. In this story I use some of Cyndi's characters, she gave me permission.


Okay, now before I start this, I did get approval from Cyndi to use her characters. YAY! J This will be a late Valentine's Present for Cyndi lol!

**Mothra's Poetry Student**

Mothra's eyes illuminated as the sun began to rise on the eastern vista, dimly lighting the cavern in which she rested in. The air was fresh and damp, rejuvenated by a strong thunderstorm that passed over the night before. Mothra adored thunderstorms, they were so beautiful, and they just made her feel a lot better about herself. It made her fur feel clean and beautiful.

The great Goddess finally managed to raise her wings, and ascend out of her dark cavern, ready to take her traditional early morning flight above the clouds, to keep her wings strong and brightly hued. Swiftly, she flew about her island until she noticed a dark object offshore, slowly making its way onto land. The insect flew down closer, and noticed Godzilla's gloomy form slowly floating in the shallow water, grimly dragging his tail behind him. Mothra's natural instinct was to go and greet her fellow kaiju, and she did so, albeit she knew that something was wrong with him, Godzilla never displayed this sort of emotion unless he was being bothered by something.

"_Good morning Godzilla. What a beautiful morning this is, don't you agree?"_ Mothra said happily as her eyes brightly shined upon Godzilla's face.

"_Huh…"_ grunted the saurian beast as he tried to wear a smile, but could find the strength to do so.

"_Having problems with Shezilla?" _asked Mothra as her voice lowered, _"you didn't forget that I can read your thoughts and emotions did you, my friend? Tell me, what has happened that has put you in this sad mood?"_

"_Well, you know how humans have this day that occurs on the fourteenth sunrise of every second cold month of their year?" _asked Godzilla.

"_Yes, it is called Valentine's Day, in fact, I believe that today marks that exact holiday."_

"_It does, and humans consider it a holiday revolving around love. So I wanted to do something for Shezilla, that shows her just how much I love her. I haven't been back to our island for a day and a half, because I have felt ashamed. Shezilla slapped me the other day and told me to, 'get the hell off the island' after I knocked over a tree accidentally onto her while she was sleeping, now she's mad at me." _whimpered Godzilla as he sat on the soft sand next to Mothra.

"_I'm sorry my friend," _Mothra pats her wing upon Godzilla's arm and assures him, _"have you ever thought about using poetry on Shezilla?"_

"_Poetry?" _asks Godzilla, with a clueless sound in his voice.

"_Yes, it is the human art of showing many different emotions, a very fascinating form of literature that the humans use for all sorts of happenings. Valentine's Day is a good time for some poetry." _explained Mothra.

"_How do I do it?" _asked Godzilla as his eyes brightened.

"_Well, poetry isn't easy, but I can teach you, you are officially my poetic student." _Mothra giggles, and then becomes serious, _"poetry can be very difficult, even some humans consider it that way. But I can teach you the fundamentals of it. You know how you love to be romantic, and say little romantic things to Shezilla, which flatters her? Well you can use it through poetry. When creating a poem, put words together that you think are emotionally effective on the person you are giving it to. So you would express your love for Shezilla through your symbolic words."_

"_Can you give me an example?"_

"_Imagine that I'm talking to you when I say this poem:_

'_Godzilla, my wonderful Godzilla_

_Our friendship is deep_

_It dates over forty years_

_We will always be comrades_

_Casting away all our fears…'_

_That is a poem. You can make the words rhyme if you want. Remember though, you will be telling her about your love for her." _explained Mothra as she gazed out over the ocean.

"_What would I talk about in the poem, or describe…this is so confusing…"_ grumbled Godzilla as he slammed his tail into the water's surface.

"_Have patience my friend, poetry can be a very demanding process." _assured Mothra, _"in the poem, you can describe your love, or even describe Shezilla's beauty or an interesting characteristic of her personality. What you are really aiming for here, is to really flatter her, make her blush!"_

"_Make her blush? Oh I can definitely do that! She thinks the things I say are cute!"_

"_Now see, you have it perfect right there. Just add flavor to your words, making them dashing, and beautiful. That will really flatter Shezilla, trust me, I know her."_ Mothra smiles as she giggles a bit.

"_YES! Thank you Mothra, what in the world would I do with out you?" _Godzilla hustled back into the water, but was quickly stopped by one of Mothra's colorful wings.

"_There's one more thing you must do. Right now, I imagine that Shezilla is out looking for some energy. Take the most beautiful flowers you have on your island, and decorate the area. Create this figure in the sand with the flowers."_

Mothra takes her claw and draws a symbol in the sand. Godzilla noticed that it looked like a circle with two humps at the top of it.

"_This is called a heart, humans use it to represent the love they have for each other. I'm sure Shezilla knows what it means, because I have talked to her about this before. Remember what I have said, make sure you are swift, she will be returning soon!" _cried Mothra as Godzilla began to rush out into the ocean with hope filling his heart.

"_Good luck my friend, she will be so flattered."_ Mothra whispered as she giggled, while taking to the air once again to continue her morning flight.

**That Night**

Shezilla slowly crept up onto the beach of her island. She quickly dried the salty water off from her skin and walked deeper onto the beach. The saurian beast's eyes widened as she noticed a trail of red flowers leading back into the jungle, they were her favorite flowers, and she instantly speculated that Godzilla was up to something.

Shezilla stepped into a tiny clearing and could see Godzilla lying in the brush, sleeping. His snoring was loud enough that it echoed through the trees. By his hand, she found a symbol, the heart symbol that Mothra had told her about a few weeks before. It represented love, and this act of love really made Shezilla giddy.

"_Happy Valentine's day." _Godzilla whispered as his dark eyes opened and gazed up at Shezilla, _"I have something to say to you."_

Shezilla didn't know what to think, she wondered if it was a good or bad thing. The sound in Godzilla's voice made it almost impossible to decipher.

"_My love, your eyes are the pearls in the sea_

_Your beautiful smile makes me happy!_

_A day with out you_

_Is a day I'm lonely_

_For I love you,_

_Your beauty and your personality_

_I shall always love you,_

_Until the end of time!"_

After Godzilla finished his little poem, Shezilla found tears welling in her eyes from its beauty. She was so impressed and stupefied that Godzilla would actually use a poem.

"_You are so adorable! I love you too! Sorry I got mad at you!"_ Shezilla licks Godzilla's face and wears a smile. Together, they sit under the moonlight in the bed of flowers Godzilla made, talking about how much they love each other, until the very fabric of sleep caught them, and carried them away into a dream of peaceful love.

Mothra hovered high near the moon, watching Godzilla's wonderful success and feeling a sense of happiness in her own heart. She could not express how proud of Godzilla and Shezilla she was. They came all the way from being destructive creatures, to creatures of peace and happiness.

"_May your lives be filled with love and peace. I shall always be there, to guide you along the way…" _Mothra nodded as she flew up into the air, and disappeared into the moonlit clouds.

THE END


End file.
